The primary aim of this proposal is to significantly expand the present capabilities of basic neuroscience research focused on human brain function by establishing a 7 Tesla/90 cm-bore NMR imaging/spectroscopy instrument at the Center for Magnetic Resonance Research (CMRR). Only recently has it been possible to develop the necessary instrumentation and methodology, explore the potential, and establish the advantages of higher fields to extract complementary functional and biochemical information and a significant part of that work was realized at the CMRR. The 7T/90 cm system will enable a major leap in these developments and provide a mechanism by which this unique instrumentation, spin- physics methodology, and expertise, are available to researchers in the USA and elsewhere. Unraveling the mysteries of the human brain represents one of the great challenges of modern biology. Recently developed Functional Magnetic Resonance Imaging (fMRI) method has provided a unique capability towards meeting this challenge. Further developments to improve sensitivity, spatial specificity, and spatial resolution, an extend the methodology to temporally resolved true single event related studies require higher neuronal activation, and significant increases in the magnitude of the inherently weak signal changes that are used in fMRI. In going to 7 Tesla, these combined gains are expected to catapult this methodology to a level that is significantly beyond what is currently available. Equally important are efforts relying on detection of key intracellular compounds in the human brain using NMR spectroscopy to investigate coupling between cellular bioenergetics and neuronal activity; however, additional gains in sensitivity and spectral resolution available at 7T are needed to make a significant impact on the biological problem.